My Chains Are Broken A Light Side Story
by ApolloIV
Summary: Simon finds his strenght and is now hunted by minoins of Alister. Pg-13 for Gore and slight languge.
1. A new leaf

Sir-dik-dik took Taytor's job.

I got the light side story.

Run free little bundle of starch.

Yes after losing my mind at Taytor I decided to do MCABADSS and this one will be different. This will not take place during Raven's time but during the Great War between the Rebels and the Raiders with another dark character called Simon. This is my first ever time doing a Romance and I listened to My Chemical Romance while writing so here are the results. Disclaimer, I don't own anybody or Fable, Hell I don't even own most of my soul.

Chapter One, I saw a girl.

"Heroes come in many shapes and sizes. Some come to be well known legends of peace or great tales of evil and the break of restricting chains but this is neither of these stories, this is one of living a real life, looking past the smoke of fame and fortune. This story will bring us to a bloody war between two factions, the good and the evil. Same as always but this, as always, will have a great hero, but what about the great villain that crushes everyone? Where is he? Let's start our first chapter of the journey in a major battle for the Raiders, the battle of Bowerstone."

Men are all the same, eye for an eye is the law of this land. Fighting was a way to express yourself. This is what Simon R Beckon told himself before a battle. He embraced the picture of his sister cursing the people that killed her hoping to avenge her. He picked up a two hundred-pound broad sword and swung it on his back like it was a fly. His covered his face with the large steel helmet and lead the battle for the Raiders with gruesome results. As soon as they were on the fighting field a large flock of archers fired off a blistering amount of arrows quickly wiping out most of his army. He withdrew the blade and struck the ground. The earth shook and parted as a large wave of power busted over the Rebels. It severed limbs from all that stood in his path. He kicked the heads of dead enemy like it was a ball walking toward the strong hold. Again a large amount of arrows was shot towards him but he created a barrier in front of him absorbing the blows and he walked on. He entered a lush forest, with no signs of life so he decided there was only one way to wipe them out was by destroying the forest. He placed his hand in front of him, a warm breeze swept through the place as he released ever last bit of will into one ultimate attack. A large blue light surrounded him and then wiped out everything in a fifty-mile radius. Bodies littered the ground like confetti. He took out his sword and put it back into his holding case and walked back but there was the commander of the Raiders, David Alister.

"So this is what you can truly do is it?" A demonic voice came from Alister's mouth. He laughed as he grabbed Simon's neck and began to choke him. Simon kicked him in the stomach and then drew his sword.

"If you wish to kill me, fight me like a man general." Simon smile was gone but before he could do anything David put his hand out and started to absorb the energy from Simon and Simon fell. David took all his strength until he had only enough to live. He was sent to Hook coast where he slept for two years until a young lady called Helena found him.

"What the hell?" The girl was about twenty-eight when she found the body buried in the snow. He was harry as all get out and he had no muscles. He looked about her age so she took his pulse, still beating. The boy opened his eyes looking at the young women. He jumped and rolled over at her with a slight look of confusion.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" He looked at the snow and felt his stomach lurch when he saw his arms, puny and small not capable of lifting his blade. Speaking of which, where was his blade?

"Um, I think it would be a lot easier if you told me who you are." She looked at him shivering; she forgot her scarf back at the house.

"I'm Simon, leader of the Raiders defense force." He introduced himself by putting out his hand but the girl laughed.

"You don't look like you could lift a blade much less lead an army." She giggled at him and infuriated him at the same time.

"Shut up! I'm highly respected and would have no hard feelings towards killing you." This only made her laugh harder.

"You should do kids parties too." She laughed so hard that she had to sit down and catch her breath. Simon just crawled back under the snow pile where he was and acted like he was going back to sleep. "Oh stop it, you could back to my house for some hot chocolate and maybe a haircut.

"WHAT! A HAIRCUT?" He screamed because the one thing he took pride in was his hair; he had it carved so that it blended in with his surroundings but he could of changed he didn't know how long he was asleep. They both walked on through the town as a few people asked about him but he always answered the same way, he was new. The town looked mostly the same as it did before the war but the town seemed to be more populated then it was last time he was there. They finally reached her house when a small dog greeted them at the door. She looked down at it scratching him behind the ears and it went up the stairs. She took of her jacket and he couldn't help but stare. Her body was so perfect in every way and her eyes were like stars in the night. But he had to stray his mind from her body and get back on finding out what happened.

"So how do you want it?" She showed him to his eat and she strapped him in asked him again.

"I don't know, surprise me." He said looking at the house admiring its beautiful interior and the fireplace felt cozy. He wouldn't want to live this life though; a life of war was what he was sentenced to.

"So if you are as you say, then tell me why I found you in the snow?" She asked

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No, just a few missions and my training but everything else is a blur." They talked back and forth for a while until they finally got to a question he couldn't answer.

"So, what do you plan to do?" She asked cutting his hair bit by bit.

"I really don't know now, give me a little bit to gather my thoughts and I'll get to that." He said as she finished cutting his. He got up and looked at the mirror and froze. He looked a second time to make he wasn't hallucinating things, he had a Mohawk.

"You said to surprise you." She laughed as she backed up.

This has been chapter one, wait sometime from now for C2. Did you like it? Please tell me in your reviews. Note, if you haven't picked up Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, by My Chemical Romance, you need to it rocks.


	2. Night Watch

Rosemary, Heaven restores you in light.

The premise of this story.

Ah the sweet sounds of Interpol and My Chemical Romance in s single setting, it makes you think. I don't own anything. So shove it! Here it is chapter two to a romance story with a lot of violence. My Chains are broken A Light Side story.

Chapter2, Night watch.

Simon got up holding his hair in place as he looked on in horror as he realized that his hair was really what it was. He then turned angrily toward her and tried to choke her but his head started to hurt as he thought about killing her. Screw it, it wasn't worth it, he was having one of the worst days of his life so he wasn't ready to explain why he did what he did. He got up and turned to her and spoke softly,

"Shave it off, now." She nodded and shaved off his hair and showed him his face. It had aged considerably sense his fall but why had she taken him in. There were lines in his face, he had long tangled facial hair that was filthy and covered most of his face. His eyes were gray, not red a color that brought him comfort. His horns were also missing for some reason and it all started to fall on him. He was dead living as a shell as of what he use to be. He was meek and probably too weak to pick up a blade. He still had one thing of his old body was the fire that burned in him. The fire to be number one still burned by this time it was rekindled to a new flame that burned for revenge. He knew that this could get him killed but he wouldn't care, not when he's dead. He got up and shaved his beard off. He looked into the mirror and he looked like a different person, he didn't like it. He walked down the stairs and threw himself on the couch with an angry expression and fell asleep. Helena covered him with a blanket and started to write in her journal through the night watching him sleep making sure that he was okay. What if is really telling the truth? Maybe he was a Raider that was stuck down? She didn't know but she just couldn't let him die in her eyes he was already dead. Not a real person, there was something about him, it was like he wasn't in the same world as she. It seemed that he lost his mind or just lost a meaning to live. There was a light tap at the door which she ignored. The rap on the door became violent and then it was busted down. It was a well-dressed man with a blade on his back, but all Helena did was pull the knife she kept hidden in her sleeve and caught the man's shoulder. The man looked down at it and threw it back her but before it got her Simon had the blade in his hand.

"So Simon, still alive." The man frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" Simon circled the man with the knife.

"You don't remember me? How sad that this reunion will be your death." He withdrew his blade and rushed towards him. Simon felt his body returning to normal as he dodged out of the way. The man then attacked again but this time Simon countered by stabbing him in the stomach and throwing him out the door. The man vanished with bloodstains where he was.

"I guess you knew each other?" Helena asked as she got out the mop and started to get out the bloodstains.

"I really don't remember anything from my past but a few blurred images. He said looking at the knife. "May I ask why do you have this knife?" He threw it to her and she caught it and put it away.

"Good luck." She remarked sarcastically. "Lately we have had problems with Raiders coming in and out of houses raiding the places." She said standing up her short hair was dirty with dirt and the little blood spilt on her. They both looked at each other a while waiting for the other to say something until Ryan fell asleep on the couch. Helena wrote in her journal a little more until she fell asleep.

The next morning Simon woke up to Helena next to him in her bed.

"Oh my Avo we didn't did we?" He asked franticly.

"I don't think so, you just came up here and fell asleep." She said with her eyes closed.

"Oh thank Avo, but why didn't you just tell me to leave?" He asked looking at her head.

"I don't know, I kinda liked it." She dozed off.

"That's not funny." He blushed but his reply was a snore. He went down stairs and went to the local merchant with some money he had left over in his account and he bought a few blades, armor, a long bow, and a few casual clothes to wear on off days. He walked around the snowy town of Hook coast watching the people enjoy their day in the bars and out in the snow. There were three children playing in the frigid snow hitting themselves with snowballs. Simon picked pone up and chucked it across the whole town. The kids just looked on in awe as he walked on. He smiled slightly under his breath he talked to himself about how life maybe wasn't so bad. Then he shook his head and reminded himself of the code by which he was already breaking by living with Helena. What did she mean that she liked it? Was she playing around… or was she serious? He didn't have time to worry about that if he was going to seek revenge on Alister, but how, he had his power and probably doubled his power sense he last saw him. The most important thing was who was that last night, why did he want to kill him and Helena. He was pretty sure Alister didn't know that he was alive yet, he just awoke from his two-year sleep. As he neared the house that he was currently living in he felt something, like someone was watching him from behind. He entered the house and put on the armor and caught the attention of hardly awake Helena.

"What's wrong?" asked the worried Helena.

"Stay in here please." He suited up as he took out his pickaxe, his combat knife, and his bow and walked out.

The gates opened for a man with a scare on his face from combat and what looked like surgery. He picked up the snowball that traces of body heat, Simon's body heat. His tipped cap blew off and landed on a peg near the door and he walked ore to a merchant.

"Have you seen a man in his thirties shopping for weapons?" He asked slamming his arm on the table. The dealer noticed that one arm was covered while one was out in the cold.

"Yes sir, may I ask who you are?" The man looked the muscular man in the eye.

"If I told you my name I would have to kill you, my name is Keller." His covered arm mutated into a demon claw and impaled him in the chest. Blood dripped down his arm as it transformed back to normal. He walked to the center of the town and put his mutated arm into the ground and whispered a few ancient words and he casted the will spell kill. Everyone on the snow just fell over dead and out walked a transformed Simon, his muscles were back but he still looked normal.

"So you are the nuisance Alister wants dead?" Keller asked in a disappointed voice.

"I don't know what it is you hold against me but I would be more than obliged to end it." He with drew his knife and drove it straight to his wrapped arm. It pierced the skin but it just came back faster then it had left. He smiled as he pulled out the knife and threw it back at Simon. Simon just moved out of the way and casted stun. A large yellow ray of light bounced off of Keller and hit a person in the pub. He then pulled out his own combat knife and threw it. Simon just avoided it by doing a back flip and it did make contact with his face cutting the skin slightly. He whipped the blood from his face and jumped towards Keller and unloaded on him with a flurry of bunches and a throw through the bar window and Keller landed on the stairs. Keller slowly got up and Simon was waiting for him. Keller grabbed him by his neck and began to punch him in the stomach and threw him across the bar into the wall. Keller came in for the kill but Simon casted Force push shooting Keller out of the window. Simon jumped over there and the fight began. It was a bare-knuckle melee that started with Keller's jab to the left followed but a kick to the gut. Off guard, Simon pulled Keller's legs from under him and spun him around and let go releasing him thirteen feet backwards. Keller got up, vanished over to Simon and dropped kicked him in the chest sending him flying. Keller transformed his arm into the blade and cut threw Simon's armor like butter and into his stomach. Blood poured from his stomach as Keller smiled in his accomplishment. All of a sudden a knife was thrown at Keller's neck and it got him. Blood gushed as he took it out and vanished. The blade was Helena's as she ran over there crying putting her ear to his heart listening to his chest.

The end.

That is it for chapter two. I hopped you, liked it. Please tell me in your reviews. G only.

Now for the quote list which has only two people.

Alice the Raven, So you fly eh? My older brother just became a pilot so I think I know my way around the plane. And just for you the next chapter of One bad Vacation will have Jill. Oh how I hate that name. Not the character, but one of the people in the school told a lie about me to my best friend and now she won't talk to me. Yes one of my best friends is a woman.

"I see the president has armed his daughter with ballistics." Luis in RE4.

Masterbeef, Holy poop, I spelled Luis Louis, how funny. Yes I'm on a third time through, this time on professional and all of my upgraded beauties. Not to mention I got the Chicago Typewriter and unlimited Rocket launcher, good times. I read your precious Red Vs Blue Team Slayer and it was funny and random. But you said he was thirty-six times better but when you multiply thirty six times zero you get zero, just a thought.

"You have the same nose as us." MJ Mendez if you're wondering, I will milk that saying for all its got.


End file.
